


reunion

by lobotomutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomutt/pseuds/lobotomutt
Summary: “You idiot,” The white-haired girl sniffled, trying her best to sound angry but failing. “Y-you dolt.”





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> based on a comic by capralepus on tumblr B)  
> https://capralepus.tumblr.com/post/157926598827/white-rose-reunion-requested-by-anon

“Weiss!”

Her lip curled in minor annoyance. That voice was irritating, to say the least. It was nasally and loud and hard on the ears and it sounded like it was trapped in a perpetual shout. Irritating as it may be, there was still something familiar about it. Could it… no, no. It couldn’t be. Weiss shook her head and continued walking. She’d moved on. It was unlikely they’d ever see each other again- she was just imagining things.

She couldn’t get her hopes up.

_ “Weiss!” _

Her mind was playing tricks on her. She heard the steady sound of boots tapping against concrete and her grip on her suitcase tightened. That annoying voice just called out her name again, though the childish excitement it once held before seemed to warp into something more… sad. The young woman let out a sigh through her nose and turned to glare over her shoulder at whoever it was calling her-

Her suitcase hit the ground with a thud and she found the world around her seemed to stop. One look at the signature red cape wrapped ‘round Ruby Rose’s shoulders brought tears welling up in Weiss’s eyes. Her breathing got caught in her throat and she felt her fists clench around nothing. Ruby said something, but her words hardly registered in the ex-heiress’s mind. Weiss hiccuped and her composure shattered as she hurtled forward and towards her partner.

She wasted no time looping her arms around Ruby’s middle and pulling the slightly taller girl into as tight a hug as she could manage. Weiss instantly buried her face in her friend’s shoulder with an ugly sob, her sides heaving with emotion. She curved her fingers into the fabric of Ruby’s outfit and simply  _ held  _ the other huntress. She didn’t want to let go. She  _ wouldn’t  _ let go. Not again. Not after losing her for months and only now seeing her again.

“You idiot,” The white-haired girl sniffled, trying her best to sound angry but failing. “Y-you  _ dolt.” _

Ruby’s sheepish giggle was paired with some sniffles of her own. Weiss relaxed when the taller girl’s hug tightened and she sank into the embrace without a second thought. “I missed you too.” The red-head mumbled as she buried her own nose in Weiss’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> they reunited in canon so i figured i'd put up this old-ish hypothetical one.  
> at least it's canon that weiss is the queen of hugs.


End file.
